It's a nice day for a white wedding
by SashaAlexanders
Summary: Caskett wedding day oneshot full of fluff. I SUCK AT SUMMARIES:(


With a smile, Kate added the finishing touches to her always flawless hair. She had braided the two sides back whilst the rest stayed in loose curls just below her collar bones.

"You ready, Kate?" Lanie asked, her eyes already full to the brim with tears at how angel-like her best friend looked.

"Almost" Jim smiled as he leaned against the door frame of Kate's room, soaking in just how stunning and happy his daughter looked. "Here" he choked back his tears as he handed Kate a pair of diamond studded earrings.

Kate looked at her father wide eyed as he placed them into her perfectly manicured hand.

"Are they?" Kate asked, her mouth suddenly dry.

"Yes" Jim half smiled. "Your mother wore them on our wedding day. Consider them your something old and something borrowed" Jim smiled as he placed his hand on his daughters shoulder.

"Thank you" Kate smiled tearily, looking a her father through the mirror as she put on the earrings.

As Kate stood up from the vanity table she was sitting at, the occupants of Kate's dressing room got their first real view of Kate. She had a plain white dress on, nothing fancy, but still, it was the most beautiful, elegant dress any of them had ever seen.

"You look real pwetty, Auntie Kate!" Paige, Lanie and Javi's four year old daughter, and Kate's flower girl smiled.

"Oh my God, Kate!" Lanie exclaimed. "You look perfect" Lanie smiled, handing Kate her flowers before wrapping her arms around her best friend and hugging her tightly.

"You look so much like your mother, Kate" a tear rolled down both Beckett's' eyes. "She would be so incredibly proud of you" Jim spoke again before pulling his daughter into an embrace. "Just like I am!" He whispered into her ear.

(-)

Rick stood a the end of the isle, his palms sweaty and shaky. He had been married twice before, but he hadn't felt like this before. The anticipation was killing him. The anticipation of waiting to see Kate emerge from the double doors at the other end of the isle, to hear her say 'I do', to hear the minister say 'you may now kiss the bride', to finally being able to call Katherine Beckett his wife. Luckily, he had his best man at his side. There was never really a doubt in his mind as to who it would be. His daughter, Alexis. To most people, having a female best man, especially your daughter would just be weird and wouldn't cross their minds, but from the minute Rick first realised he loved Kate, that's when he knew he wanted Alexis. Also, he liked to see the artistic, poetic side to it, Alexis giving him away to Kate, welcoming Kate into the family. Castle looked at the few hundred guests that were all sitting, awaiting Kate's arrival. Martha, Martha's date, Espo, Ryan and a pregnant Jenny were sitting in the front row, their close friends and family sitting in the next row, Gates and her family located on Kate's side a couple of rows back and various other friends, family and co-workers filling in all the other seats.

"You ready?" Alexis whispered, pulling Castle back into reality.

"I was born ready" Castle smiled.

It was then the doors opened, the organ started playing and all the guests stood. Castle closed his eyes for a second, taking in a deep breath before turning to the door. His heart nearly stopped as he watched his soon to be wife walk down the isle, arm in arm with her father, who half an hour earlier told Castle something that he did not wish to think about and he now knew where Kate got her scary side from. The way the evening glow of sun hit Kate from behind as she walked down the isle made it look as it she was floating like an angel. Castle could hear his heartbeat in his ears. Other than the first time he held Alexis in his arms, he had never seen something so beautiful. So perfect.

As soon as the doors opened, Kate's heart dropped. This was it. This was the moment that she'd get to share her love with Rick. Make it official. Become Mrs Richard Castle. This was the moment she had been waiting for her whole life. She followed Paige and Lanie down the isle, her eyes on Castle the whole time. He looked so handsome in his suit. Before she knew it, she had reached the bottom of the isle and gave her father a quick hug and a kiss before heading up to where Castle was standing. When he took her hands in his, she felt how quickly his pulse was going and how nervously clammy they were, and with a smile, she started rubbing his knuckles with her thumb.

He didn't think it was humanly possible for Kate to look even more perfect, but when he saw her up close, he now knew that the impossible certainly was possible. She had minimal makeup on, although, the worlds most stunning woman didn't need much help in the beauty department, her eyelashes long and fluttery, her cheeks pink from both rouge and excitement, her earrings gleaming as the light that poured through the windows hit them, creating a halo around her head. Her dress was simple, but it was the most glamorous, beautiful dress he had ever seen, and up close, he could see the lace and the beading on the bodice. After looking her up and down one more time, making sure he took every inch of her perfectness in, Castle looked Kate in the eye and smiled, her face mirroring his own.

"You look...phenomenal" Castle whispered.

"So do you" Kate smiled.

"I have known Katherine Beckett for many years now" the minister started. "I married her parents in this very church. I christened her, I've watched her grow up, I've seen her love, I've seen her hurt. I've seen her at her best and worst. But about five years ago, when Kate finally got with Rick, that's the first time I've ever seen her truly happy. Her eyes beamed with pure joy, she smiled with pure love. Pure love for Richard Castle. And over the past five years, I've seen her more and more happy. Kate and Rick have, in my eyes, true love. True love in its purest form" the minister started, and carried on with his speech, Kate and Rick repeating when it was necessary. Next it was time for the vows (in which Kate hadn't wrote until three days before the wedding after a frantic, hysterical phone call to Lanie asking for help).

"Kate, from the moment you crashed my book signing I had feelings for you. Feelings that only grew stronger by the day. It wasn't long until I loved you, I mean, who couldn't not fall in love with you? You're perect!" His last statement got a few 'aws' from the guests. "Even now, all these years on, I still bring you coffee everyday just to see the smile on your face. The smile that brightens a whole room. A smile that still gives me butterflies all these years later. We have beenthrough so much both as a couple and apart, but without you I would never have gotten through any of it. Without you, I wouldn't be the man I am today. Your beauty, heart, and mind inspire me to be the best person I can be. I promise to love you for eternity, respecting you, honoring you, being faithful to you, and sharing my life with you. Be my partner, and I will be yours, always"

Kate's eyes glazed over with tears as her thumbs ghosted over Castle's knuckles, all the while the could not take their eyes from the others'.

"I'm not good at this kind of thing" Kate started with a nervous laugh, Rick squeezinfg her hand reassuringly "Especially when there is so much I can say to you and yet so few words that profess just how much I love you. I will strive to give you the best of myself, while accepting you the way you are. I promise to respect you as a whole person with your own interests, desires, and needs, and to realize that those are sometimes different, but no less important than my own. I promise to keep myself open to you, to let you in to my innermost fears and feelings, secrets and dreams. I promise to grow along with you, to be willing to face change as we both change, keeping our relationship alive and exciting. And finally, I promise to love you in good times and in bad, with all I have to give and all that I am, in the only way I know how, always"

After they said their vows, they exchanged rings. Simple gold bands which had 'Always' engraved on the inside.

"I now pronoune you man and wife. You may kiss the bride" the minister smiled.

Rick looked at Kate. He was so happy he thought he was going to explode into a thousand tny peices. Katherine Beckett was now his wife. With the most sincere smile of his life he stepped forward and pulled Kate into a soft, loving kiss. One of his hands wrapped around er waist and the othergot lost in a sea of brown locks. Kate snaked her arms around her husbands neck as his lips locked onto hers for the first time as her husband. Kate smiled before deepening the kiss. All the guests were stood, cheering and clapping for the newlyweds. After a few moments, they parted lips. Rick placed a kiss on Kate's cheek as he took her hand in his and they walked back up the isle, huge smiles on their faces.

(-)

Jim and Martha watched their children from the table the were sat at. Neithe of them had seen Kate or Rick so happy in their lives... Neither Jim nor Martha had been so happy or proud in their lives. Jim held back the tears that were threatening to escape as he wached his daughter laughing and smiling, she looked so much like her mother it was unreal. So beautiful, so graceful and flawless. Martha smiled thinking back on all the times Rick had told her of his love towards Kate, how unhappy he was for that year that they couldn't be together but then how immensly happ he had been since they day they had finally got together and how he seemed to get a tiny bit happier everyday.

Kate's arms rested on Castle's shoulders while his rested on her hips as they danced to numerous songs, not that they were paying attention to anything other than eachother. They were just staring into eachother's eyes, thinking how amazing it was they they were finally married and that they could call eachother their husband/wife.

"This is my wife...My wife, Kate" Castle sad in a world of his own causing Kate to blush and smile like a school girl. "What?"

"I like it, you calling me your wife" Kate smiled. "I like calling you my husband too"

"My huband, Richard Castle, the greatest, funniest, most attractive, smart, talented man I have ever known" Castle aid with a smug smile.

"You forgot egotistical" Kate teased. "My wife, Katherine Castle, the smartest, funniest woman I have ever known" Kate said in the same way Castle had just seconds before.

"You forgot most beautiful, flawless, most frustrating, maddening-"

"-You forget i'm a homocide detective and carry a gun?"

"Detective Katherine Castle...I like it" Castle smiled.

"Who said i'm taking your name?" Kate bit her bottom lip and raised her eyebrows playfully.

"You got your vows off the internet, it's the least you could do" Castle smiled cheekily.

"How did you know that?" Kate's eyes widened as she began to blush.

"Because I know you...and dont worry. I think its sweet" Castle placed a kiss on his wife's lips. "Besides, i'm a world famous author, who wouldn't be scared of going up against me"

Rolling her eyes, Kate let out an amused scoff before kising her husband, this time with a deep kiss. Their tounges exploring eachother's mouths like it was the very first time.

"Kate?" Rick looked down at her seriously.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you"

"For what?"

"For being you. For loving me. For making me the happiest man that's ever walked the earth" Castle smiled, looking into his wife's eyes.

"Always" Kate smiled back as she pulled Castle down into another kiss before nuzzling her head into the curve of his shoulder.

**Thanks for reading, hope you liked it. I'm not good at writing Castle fics but I just decided to write this one. Please let me know what you think:)**


End file.
